Laser projection technology is in widespread use as a manufacturing aid to determine the presence or absence of features in a manufactured article. Laser projection can be useful on a factory floor to support precision assembly and manufacturing. Its usefulness, however, is contingent on accurate calibrating and positioning of the laser beam. Calibration is typically subject to an operator's determination as to whether or not the beam is at a desired location. Calibration thus can be influenced by operator bias.